


Buddy, You're A Legend

by marvellouslynerdy



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Other, we will rock you but make it gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 21:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19754038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvellouslynerdy/pseuds/marvellouslynerdy
Summary: Queen's music is so much more than just music.





	Buddy, You're A Legend

He remembered when he first proposed this song to the band. John didn’t seem too impressed when he saw that he wasn’t required to play very much, but perked up when he realised he could dance instead. However, Brian didn’t expect it to be the ever-lasting hit that it became.

“Brian, I love these lyrics!” Freddie had exclaimed. The song became a staple, appearing in almost every setlist, even so many years on.

The swarm of people stretched almost as far as they could see. Thousands of people of all different shapes, sizes and colours. Without failure, every time he stepped on stage, Brian was taken away by the sheer mass of people, even after almost 50 years of performing.

He grinned at his best friend, who was seated on the drum riser, and Roger began to play, the audience were quick to follow as usual. Stomp stomp clap. Stomp stomp clap.

“Buddy, you're a boy, make a big noise,  
Playing in the street, gonna be a big man someday,  
You got mud on your face, you big disgrace,  
Kicking your can all over the place, singin’,  
We will, we will rock you,  
We will, we will rock you!”

A group of people, probably in their early twenties, were gathered near the front of the stage. They all wore sequinned clothing, which glimmered in the light, and one seemed to have a cape draped over their shoulders. Then the person with the cape turned and Brian’s jaw dropped in shock.

The cape was a pride flag. And on the flag was the most beautiful drawing of Freddie he had seen. Brian felt tears come to his eyes as he continued to sing.

~

A few days after the concert, Brian was at home reading, when his phone lit up with a text message alert from Roger.

“Turn on BBC One news. I think you’ll appreciate it.” he read aloud. 

Flicking on the television, he settled himself on the couch, changing to the appropriate channel. A chorus of singing poured from the speakers.

“Buddy, you're a young man, hard man,  
Shouting in the street, gonna take on the world someday,  
You got blood on your face, you big disgrace,  
Waving your banner all over the place,  
We will, we will rock you,  
We will, we will rock you!”

Brian felt a smile grow on his face once more.

“This is BBC One News, live here from London Pride! As you can see, festivities are in full swing!” the reporter said, turning to a person behind him. The camera focused on this individual and Brian recognised them from the concert, and they were there wearing their Freddie flag, but this time with a Queen t-shirt, no sequins in sight.

“So what does Pride mean to you?” the reporter asked them.

They grinned. “Pride is a time when I can be myself, unapologetically, just like the band and the man that inspired me to continue on.”

“And who would that be?” the reported questioned.

Silently, they untied their cape and held it up. The image of Freddie juxtaposed against the rainbow pride flag filled the screen, and Brian felt his heart swell with pride.

It wasn’t every day your music and your bandmates had such a profound impact on the world.

“And what would you tell Queen and Freddie Mercury if you ever got to meet them?” the reporter asked.

“Thank you. I’d just say thank you. I don’t know how to convey the emotions I feel. We all owe them a lot.” they said, before the program turned back to the television studio.

Brian smiled, a truly genuine smile, before typing a reply back to Roger. “Thanks, Rog. I did appreciate it. - Bri”

Almost instantly he received a response. “You don’t need to sign off every text message.”

Brian chuckled, and rose from his seat to put a very special record on the turntable. He closed his eyes, picturing the image of Freddie that was now engrained in his mind, as the room was full of the sound of his friend singing.

“Buddy, you're an old man, poor man  
Pleading with your eyes, gonna get you some peace someday  
You got mud on your face, big disgrace  
Somebody better put you back into your place,  
We will, we will rock you,  
We will, we will rock you,  
We will, we will rock you,  
We will, we will rock you!”


End file.
